Malva
Malva (Japanese: パキラ Pachira) is a Master Fire-type Trainer and member of the Kalos Elite Four and formerly Team Flare. History Malva debuted in Cloudy Fate, Bright Future!, reporting that Professor Sycamore and his assistants were going to the Anistar City Sundial to investigate its connection to Mega Evolution. Malva first appeared in-person in Mega Evolution Special IV. While Alain was about to begin his challenge with ten Mega Evolution Trainers, Malva questioned Lysandre on whether Alain would win with Lysandre responding that they should see. Malva then observed Alain during his battles with the Trainers Lysandre recruited and his interaction with Mairin. After Alain defeated nine Trainers, Malva entered the field as the final Trainer that Alain had to face. Alain immediately recognized her as the member of the Elite Four while Malva had heard about Alain's loss to Siebold, another Elite Four member, earlier on. Both of the Trainers began their battle, pitting Charizard versus her Houndoom. Although Malva put up a good fight, Alain finally emerged victorious with his Charizard's Blast Burn. She appeared again in A League of His Own!, where she was shown broadcasting from the Lumiose Conference, with Team Rocket, who were in disguise and working for her as her camera, sound, and lighting assistants for the broadcasts. Then after Ash caught her eye, she went to interview him. She reappeared in''Valuable Experience for All!, where she continued to report on what had recently happened and was happening in the Conference. She reappeared in ''Analysis Versus Passion! and A Riveting Rivalry!, where she was seen watching Ash and Sawyer's battle. She reappeared in Kalos League Passion with a Certain Flare! where she interrupted Alain, who was training for his upcoming battle against Ash in the final battle of the Conference and had a conversation with him. After the conversation, she walked away and scolded Team Rocket. She was later seen with Team Rocket, watching Ash and Alain walking towards each of their respective sides of the battlefield for the aforementioned battle. She appeared again in Finals Not for the Faint-Hearted!, where she watched the beginning of Ash and Alain's battle in the final round of the Lumiose Conference, and again in Down to the Fiery Finish!, where she watched the end of the battle. She reappeared in XY132, where during Lumiose City's destruction, she walked away from Team Rocket, leaving them to film what was going on in the city by themselves. She appeared again in XY134, where she turns against Lysandre. While she admitted that while she too was not satisfied with the world as it was now, watching Alain and Ash inspired her and convinced her that as long as they, the adults, were able to teach the younger generation to lend a helping hand, the future is therefore worth fighting for. Lysandre merely rebuffed her and told her that, if that was her decision, she should perish along with Ash and Alain. Later on, Malva was visibly impressed by Ash when he lectured Lysandre on why the current world is worth fighting for. She appeared again in XY135 and XY136. After helping in the massive battle against the Zygarde Megalith, Malva promised Steven that she would deal with the remaining Team Flare members and then turn herself in. Malva was shown to have a close relationship with Lysandre. But after witnessing how much Ash and Alain wanted to protect everyone from Lysandre's wicked plan, her relationship with him ended and decided to join them in their battle. Screenshots 199-1475953965.jpg 038-1475959796.jpg 037-1475959795.jpg 036-1475959794.jpg 035-1475959794.jpg 041-1476023795.jpg 042-1476023796.jpg 044-1476023799.jpg 217-1479784112.jpg 066-1479784102.jpg 065-1479784102.jpg 553.jpg 552-0.jpg 400-1481757996.jpg 380-1481757996.jpg 379-3.jpg 358-1481757996.jpg 357-3.jpg 356-1481757994.jpg 355-1481757993.jpg 352-1481757993.jpg 350-1481757993.jpg 351-1481757993.jpg 334-3.jpg 333-1481757692.jpg 330-1481757692.jpg 328-1481757586.jpg 329-1481757586.jpg 327-3.jpg 326-1481757467.jpg 325-1481757467.jpg IMG 4396.JPG Img 4396 26414031617 o.jpg Category:Pokemon Universe Category:Independently Wealthy Category:Criminals Category:Army of Darkness Category:Elite Four Category:Champions Category:Homo Sapiens Superior Category:Pokémon League Competitors Category:Animal Empathy Category:Kalos Region Category:Team Flare Category:Reporter Category:Chi Manipulation Category:Aristocrats Category:Harem Category:Humans Category:Boss Battle Category:Teachers Category:Humans Category:Humans Category:Screenshots Category:Humans